Diferente
by nympharore black
Summary: El sabe que ella no es como las otras. Ella, sin proponerselo, se empeña en quedar grabada en el... Y eso le enferma. Draco siente que tiene que hacer algo; porque se esta volviendo loco.


**OoOoOo Diferente oOoOoO**

Él sabe por qué todo lo que tenga que ver con ella lo hace dudar. Él lo sabe, porque si sabe algo en realidad, es que ella es diferente.

En todo es diferente.

A la hora de comer, a la hora de hablar, al caminar. En todo. En absolutamente todo.

Y eso, a él le jode demasiado.

¿Por qué no puede ser igual que las demás? Así él no estaría prendado a ella de la forma en que lo está. Así, si la tuviera – porque está convencido que es eso lo que le falta - , le sería fácil de olvidar.

Pero no, ella no es así. Ella se empeña en quedar grabada en él.

Ella no puede peinarse como las demás. Oh no, a ella no le preocupa el estado de su melena castaña. Apenas si se la recoge con una liga, haciendo que mechones rizados bordeen su rostro, haciendola ver diferentemente hermosa.

Tampoco puede caminar como las demás, no. Tiene que caminar de modo que sus pasos sean suaves y silenciosos, sin contonear las caderas como las otras chicas. Haciendo con esto, que a él le parezca que flota.

No come como las demás, cuidando que no se le corra el labial, ni se le manchen las manos. Por supuesto que no. A ella no le importa chuparse los dedos llenos de salsa de naranja. Mucho menos le importa el estado en que lo deja a él después de eso.

No le importa decir lo que piensa, y callarse lo que siente. Luego lo ahoga en los libros o lo desahoga llorando en algún baño "solitario" del segundo piso.

Ella sabe que es diferente, pero no sabe hasta que punto. Tampoco sabe que él desde hace tiempo lo ha notado.

Puede que sea la alumna más inteligente y aplicada de Hogwarts; que sea eficiente en hechizos permutadotes, convocadores y relajantes; que sea un haz en pociones; toda una maestra en transformaciones... Pero es un asco en observar.

Observar lo que en él produce.

Hasta es diferente al mirarlo. Porque ella hace como que no lo ve: porque ahí si quiere ser diferente. Ella no quiere parecer otra tonta que se queda embobada mirando pasar a Draco Malfoy. Y cuando lo ve, lo hace con una indiferencia insultante. Por supuesto, ella tampoco nota lo que le jode a él eso.

Mucho menos nota la forma en que él la mira de reojo en las clases que comparten.

Pero lo que más le carcome, irrita, desespera, asfixia y rejode al Slytherin, es que con ella no puede ser igual que con las demás. Con ella todo es diferente.

Por eso, decide que debe hacer algo. Así que, sin pensarlo, sale antes que nadie de las clases de pociones que comparten juntos en la tarde. La castaña es una de las primeras que sale del aula y él sonríe: hoy Merlín está de su parte. Con sigilo, la sigue. La chica cruza por uno de los pasillos solitarios del castillo. Draco no puede evitar sonreír más aún, porque no pudo haber hecho algo más oportuno.

Entonces apresura el paso, y en un ágil movimiento, encierra la delgada muñeca de ella en su puño, haciendo que la morena profiera un jadeo mezcla de susto y sorpresa, para luego acorralarla contra la pared más cercana.

Lo Primero que ve Draco al poner ambas manos pegadas contra la pared, una a cada lado de la cabeza castaña, son sus ojos: profundos, brillantes, mieles. Hermosos. _Que mierda, ahora me estoy poniendo cursi._

La chica no se ha repuesto del susto todavía, y lo ve con ojos desorbitados, la boca semiabierta y la respiración agitada.

-M-malfoy – balbucea mirándolo- ¿Qué quieres?- pero la pregunta no la formula asustada. La formula con tinte de valentía, aunque él sepa que es sólo para protegerse.

_¿Que qué quería? Bueno, quería muchas cosas. Tal vez empezar por hacer realidad las imágenes apasionadas que ametrallan su mente. Quizás correr lejos de ahí. Gritar. Ahogarse en el lago y que el calamar gigante se lo zampe._

Pero lo único que hace es quedársela mirando con aquellos ojos de tormenta, que están empezando a ponerla nerviosa porque en ellos no ve el usual y "recíproco" desprecio o asco. Ve algo que no sabe identificar. Y se siente confundida y perdida. Sobretodo perdida.

Entonces él se acerca a su rostro, cruzando el límite de lo personal y ladea la cara. Cada vez más cerca de su boca. El rubio ve con regocijo y algo de vanidad que ella cierra los ojos; pero no relajada, sino con algo de miedo; por eso su ceño se frunce levemente.

Draco rompe la distancia que queda entre las bocas de ambos, y roza suavemente –como nunca ha hecho- sus labios ansiosos con los tersos de ella. Hermione lanza un suspiro... y no se aparta. Pero fue solo eso: un leve roce. El crea más distancia entre los dos.

-No te quiero turbar diciéndote lo que quiero en estos momentos- murmura él cerca la boca de la Gryffindor, sonriéndole con un brillo de malicia centellándole en los ojos.

La chica abre los suyos y lo mira entre confundida y, -para su horror-decepcionada.

- Pero si quiero que sepas, que me encantaría que dejaras de estar en todas partes- añade, más serio, mirándola con una intensidad que logra que el pecho de la castaña se encienda.

Hermione sigue callada, examinándolo. Él sabe que está embrollada y que lo quiere martillar a preguntas. En su interior ruega porque se quede con la duda, y no descubra lo que hay detrás de aquella oración.

Draco se acerca más y une por un brevísimo y glorioso momento, su boca con la de ella. Fue vehemente. Dándole solo un poco de la pasión que guarda, mostrándole una minúscula fracción del deseo que lo consume.

Después de unos segundos se separa de la chica, que abre los ojos. Y dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de sentimientos indefinibles, la libera de su cercanía y se aleja. Dejándola con ganas de más, el muy desconsiderado.

Y ella, como buena Gryffindoriana, hace alarde de su valentía y no pasa más de un minuto hasta que corre, alcanzándolo y asiéndolo del brazo.

Un Draco sorprendido se voltea para enfrentarse con la mirada en llamas de la chica.

Y antes que le fuera a decir algo – aunque no supiera qué- o se quedara mirándola –que era lo más probable-, ella le rodea el cuello con las manos, se pone de puntas y lo besa. Pero no como hiciera él momentos antes. Lo besa al principio con algo de torpeza, desacostumbrada a actuar con impulsividad y no sabiendo que hacer con tantos sentimientos que bullen, se chocan y explotan dentro de sí.

El Slytherin no espera demasiado para responderle, cerrándola por la cintura con un brazo y tomándole la nuca con la otra mano.

Pero tampoco pasan tanto tiempo unidos porque él chico rompe el beso sonriendo y la mira con diversión y algo parecido a la ternura.

-¿Qué?- pregunta la muchacha algo nerviosa, mirándolo confundida.

-No sabes besar...- le dice él suavemente, sin burla, pero sin dejar de parecerle sorprendente. ¿No era ella la que todo lo sabía?

A Hermione se le encienden los mofletes, avergonzada. ¿Tenía que ser él precisamente quien se lo dijera? En seguida abre la boca para replicar.

-Será por tu culpa entonces. Te has tardado demasiado- le reprocha con sutileza, mirándolo con una mota traviesa e intensa. Y a Draco se le antojan que son los ojos más bonitos. Que tiene algo que los demás no... Y que, -sorpresa- son diferentes a cualquier otros. Le sonríe de forma vanidosa y juguetona.

-Eso tiene remedio.

Y, como es de esperar, se acerca y la besa con lentitud. Un beso tan suave como una pluma, con el que trata que ella le agarre el ritmo. No puede evitar sonreír interiormente momentos después, cuando ella lo logra. Claro. Así era ella: diferentemente buena en casi todo. Hubiera matado por poder profundizar el beso, pero creyó que eso la sorprendería. Por ello siguió respondiendo las tibias y castas – para su desgracia- caricias de los labios de la morena con una parsimonia y suavidad que aunque le gustaba, también le enfermaba. Sin embargo, el sorprendido fue él, porque Hermione aumentó la presión, la pasión y el rumbo de lo que al principio fue un simple roce.

Sobra decir que él le respondió con creciente entusiasmo.

Ahora era algo mucho más intenso, algo que hizo que Draco sintiera una extraña sensación en el estómago que no le gustó en absoluto. No le gustó porque nunca antes lo había sentido.

Hermione se sentía en el limbo. Se sentía atrevida y audaz. Experimentaba un nuevo uso de su lengua y boca, otro muy diferente a dar respuestas en clases y discutir con Ron. Otro, por supuesto, mucho más desquiciante y placentero. Era como estar intoxicada con un veneno dulce, como estar drogada, mareada de una forma muy agradable. Ella se fija lo diestro que es Draco haciendo lo que hace, la excitante lentitud con que se mueve, el calor que le transmiten sus manos y como ese calor le sube por la columna y la invade por completo.

Siente que es momento de parar cuando perturbadoras imágenes empiezan a ametrallar su mente enajenada. Tiene la sensación que si sigue, no podrá parar. Y, con el reclamo de su cuerpo y la parte irracional de su mente, se separa con gentileza de él. Abre los ojos y nota el ceño fruncido de Draco.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el rubio con voz afectada, sin relajar el ceño- ¿Hice algo que...?

-En realidad si. Es algo que estás haciendo... y muy bien, para serte sincera...-le interrumpió, mirándolo de una forma que hizo que algo en el pecho del chico se hinchase. Ella sonrió un poco, azorada- Y algo que íbamos a hacer si no parabas.

Draco soltó unas carcajadas cortas y endemoniadamente sensuales. Hermione se contuvo para no saltarle encima de nuevo.

Se hizo silencio mientras se contemplaban transmitiéndose mensajes mudos. No eran necesarias palabras porque se entendían y sabían lo que pasaría.

Draco rompe el silencio.

-Podrás guardar este secreto ¿verdad?- le pregunta con complicidad.

Hermione asiente.

- Sabía que harías cualquier cosa para poder disfrutar de lo que viene- dijo Draco, pedante y burlón.

La chica levanta una ceja.

-Te informo, Malfoy- hace énfasis al pronunciar su apellido- que puedo prescindir de ti- le dijo con seguridad, sonriendo con algo de arrogancia- No soy como las demás.

_Él ya lo sabe desde hace mucho. _

-Me he dado cuenta, Granger- le respondió un poco más serio. Luego se acercó a su oído y le susurró:- Por eso me gustas.

Le robó un último beso y se fue, dejándola sola y con una sonrisa enigmática.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hooola gente!! Gracias por leer esto que he escrito. Otro hijo de mi imaginación que les dejo para que lo disfruten. Lo tenía desde hace tiempo pero no lo había terminado. Otro Dr/Hr corto, como no! Es que los adoro! Son una combinación explosiva que hacen que mi imaginación vuele.

Espero que les haya gustado de verdad!! Lo hice con todo mi cariño.

No les de pena darle a GO!! Vamos!! Son buenos, bonitos y baratos: REVIEWSSSSS!!!

Un besote.

Nympharore Black.


End file.
